bleach fanfiction gilbert ark
by gilbert8888
Summary: a continuation from the bleach ending death and strawberry this happens after those evens with a new character named gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different story after the event of death and strawberry.

Blackfoot was a normal town until one person with a hole in her chest appeared out of a portal and set her sites upon a small neighborhood.

Hello my name is gilbert Murdoch and I guess I'm the protagonist now and now that the introductions are out of the way let me tell you my story.

Gilbert: wakes up suddenly. Aw that was a crap dream but it's better than getting no sleep.

Hansen: walks into room. Hey you awake finely happy first day of summer now get up and drive me to taco bell I'm star…..

Jessabelle: grabs Hansen by throat. You're coming with me.

Hansen: gurgles

Gilbert: jumps out of bed runs over and punches Jessabelle in face. What I didn't even faze her.

Jessabelle: taps gilbert and send him flying back into room and starts laughing. Do you really think that would affect me a mighty arrancar could be beaten no fazed by such a week human but.

Jessabelle: She drops Hansen and rushes over to gilbert and picks him up but the throat. Ugh you don't have any spiritual pressure which is supersizing considering the immense amounts that your brother had turns head well I guess fate choose favorites. Smiles.

Gilbert: reaches behind him and grabs shirasaya that fell out of sheath on wall. Hey.

Jessabelle: turns head back.

Gilbert: stabs Jessabelle in eye.

Jessabelle: screams and drops gilbert. How dare you you lowly human I'm going to kill you draws sword and swings down.

Gilbert: role to other side and stabs Jessabelle side sword doesn't go through skin.

Jessabelle: laughs. You may have found the only weakness a human like you could exploit on a arrancar doesn't mean that a human like your self can harm me any further. Grabs gilberts sword and grabs gilbert smashing him to the ground holding her sword above her head about to make the final blow.

Hitsugaya: grabs Jessabelle arm and stabs her with his sword. Bankai…


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya: bankai.

Jessabelle: her body starts freezes. Aww…

Hitsugaya: smiles. I'm glad we finally caught you before things could escalate any further and get out of hand. Removing the sword.

Jessabelle: half frozen starts falling and then suddenly appears above hitsugaya if I'm going to die I'm taking you with me.

Shunsui: appears behind hitsugaya and lifts his sword above his head.

Jessabelle: falls on sword and disappears.

Gilbert: starts getting up and looks at the two people at his doorway and his brother. Who the flip are you guys?

Hitsugaya: looks over at gilbert. Stay were you are if you don't want to get hurt.

Gilbert: picks up sword and rushes them.

Hitsugaya: rikujokoro as beams of light comes out of his hand and smashes into gilbert and then walks over to gilbert.

Gilbert: who are these guys ad why can't I move?

Hitsugaya: I can't sense any spiritual pressure from you so we won't be taking you.

Shunsui: hitsugaya we need to go they have the others.

Gilbert: other what do you mean others and you haven't answered my question yet who are you.

Hitsugaya: that's none of your concern and if you're smart you will forget about this.

Shunsui: hitsugaya grab the boy and let's go.

Hitsugaya: picks up Hansen. Ok ok you don't half to be demanding about it you're not my superior.

Shunsui: alright are you ready now let's go.

Gilbert: hey let go of my brother.

Hitsugaya: give it up you can't get out of that it's imposable for someone like you.

Gilbert: putting strain on the rikujokoro. I said let go of my brother!

Hitsugaya: what he is braking it how is that possible?

Shunsui: appeard behind gilbert and hit the back of gilbert neck gilbert collapses. How could he start to brake the rikujokoro that shouldn't be possible for someone of is level.

Hitsugaya: you think we should bring him?

Shunsui: no we have our orders to bring in only the people with high spiritual pressure and he has none.

Gilbert: watching the two leave. Wait don't go.

Strange man: enters picks up gilbert and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert: opens eye slowly. Where am I what just happened?

Strange man: aw you're finally awake good.

Gilbert: looks over startled. Who are you?

Strange man: names aren't important but what is important right now is getting your bother back.

Gilbert: wait how long have I been out.

Strange man: about an hour.

Gilbert: Jumping up then falling back down grunting. We half to get the police and start searching for him.

Strange man: hurrying over to gilbert and pushing him down. Hey your still not recovered stay down.

Gilbert: struggling against him. No we half to get out there and tell the police now!

Strange man: still struggling with gilbert. It's not that simple we can't go to the police they can't help.

Gilbert: struggling even harder. Bullcrap get off of me.

Strange man: yells. Vivian!

Vivian: walks in yells. What do you want?

Strange man: help me now.

Vivian: walks over punches gilbert in chest nocks him out.

Strange man: looks at Vivian suddenly. What are you doing!

Vivian: what do you think I'm doing I'm helping.

Strange man: I wanted you to help me restrain him not knock him out!

Gilbert: punches Vivian. What the flip why would you randomly come into a room and punch someone.

Vivian: kicks gilbert in the face. Why aren't you knocked out!

Strange man: releases zanpacto releases energy wave. Calm down both of you now!

Gilbert: looks over suddenly. What the flip was that.

Strange man: looks over at Vivian: leave now.

Vivian: leaves.

Strange man: looks at gilbert. Sit down you have 2 broken ribs from earlier.

Gilbert: falling down in pain. What was that?

Strange man: walks over to gilbert bends down and starts healing gilbert.

Gilbert: looks up startled. What is this?

Strange man: I'm healing you with my reiatsu.

Gilbert: what is reiatsu?

Strange man. It's the power that all soul reapers have.

Gilbert: what are soul reapers are they the people who attacked and stole my brother?

Strange man: they were the people who stole your brother but they weren't the people who attacked you that was arrancar and you're lucky to be alive.

Gilbert: that doesn't matter we need to get the police before the people get any further.

Strange man: they can't help I'm the only one that can help.

Gilbert: why.

Strange man: I can't explain any further but I can show you.

Gilbert: I need to call my parents and tell them what happened and where I am!

Strange man: that won't be possible.

Gilbert: why?

Strange man: because they probably erased all traces of your brother and sister.

Gilbert: what how do you know about my sister?

Strange man: I saw them taking your sister early before they came for your bother and come to think about it they probably erased all traces of you since you saw them.

Gilbert: this sounds like a lot of crap.

Strange man: grabbing a phone handing it to gilbert. Hey you can prove me wrong.

Gilbert: dials on phone some on picks up. Hey mom is that you?

Gilbert's mom: hello who is this?

Gilbert: mom it's me gilbert your son.

Gilberts mom: I'm sorry I don't have any kids

Gilbert: gript the phone tightly hangs up . What happened to them?

Strange man: if you come with me all your questions will be answered.

Gilbert: ok I'll go but can you tell your name?

Strange man: I go by many names none of which I will be telling you come let's go.

Gilbert: getting up: wait where are we going.

Strange man: opening trapdoor. Down hear. Pushes gilbert into it.

Gilbert: awwawawwaawwa. Hitting mattress at the bottom.

Gilbert: looking up seeing 7 figures. Who are you people?

Strange man: we call our self's the revenge force.

Gilbert: wait how did you get down here before me I didn't even see you come down?

Strange man: that's not important.

Gilbert: I think it is.

Strange man: well it's not so we call our self the revenge fore because everyone here has a similar story to yours except (in a quieter voice) they have a significant deal of spiritual pressure compared to you who has none.

Vivian: wait he has no spiritual pressure.

Strange man: yes but….

Vivian: angrily points at gilbert. But nothing he can't be here he will only get in the way.

Strange man: on the contrary I think with his help we can leave within the weak if I give him the proper training.

Vivian: prove it.

Strange man: what?

Vivian: prove it prove he won't slow us down.

Strange man: all right gilbert go fight Vivian.

Gilbert: what no my ribs are broken.

Strange man: no there healed look.

Gilbert: touches his chest. Hu so they are well ok do you guy have any practice swords or something.

Strange man: gives gilbert gilberts sword back. No use this.

Gilbert: no this is a real sword someone could get hurt.

Vivian: drawing here sword. What are you scared.

Gilbert: no I just don't want to kill you.

Vivian: launches at gilbert. Your cocky aren't you slashing at him.

Gilbert: stepping to the side and lifting his sheathed sword up and hitting Vivian in the chest knocking her out. No I'm just really good at sword fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange man: see I told you he was worth our time.

Baldr: I see what you mean he definitely has some talent.

atlas: but he still has no spiritual pressure.

Strange man: don't worry i have a solution for that.

Gilbert: ok now can someone please explain what all of this is?

Baldr: you still haven't told him.

Strange man: I told him some of it.

Gilbert: tell me what why won't anyone answered my questions.

Angel: looking over at gilbert. We should probably not keep our gets waiting.

Strange man: alright now everyone needs to introduce themselves and then I will tell him what this is all about.

Baldr: I am Baldr.

Ares: I am Ares.

Angel: I am Angel.

Atlas: I am Atlas.

Belladonna: I am Belladonna.

Vivian: and I am Vivian.

Gilbert: what I didn't see you get up and how did you get over there?

Vivian: turning around walking away. He has a long way to go this week.

Strange man: turning to gilbert. Alright I think now you deserve answers.

Gilbert: throwing up his hands yelling. Yes thank you that's all I've ever wanted.

Strange man: ill start with what you are you are called the chosen.

Gilbert: what do you mean by the chosen?

Strange man: the chosen are people born into the human world with immense powers every thousand years as guardians.

Gilbert: so you are saying that I have immense power?

Strange man: yes… you might.

Gilbert: I might have a lot of power?

Strange man: well you just haven't unlocked it yet.

Gilbert: I haven't unlocked it.

Angel: yes we unlocked all are powers at different times it is different for all of us.

Strange man: yes and we might be able to unlock yours hopefully soon through the training you will be getting this week.

Gilbert: training I don't think I need training I was able to take down that one girl easy I think we should go now.

Strange man: walks over to gilbert. You shouldn't take any of these people easy that win was just pure luck she was just in her first form her weakest if she had released her sword you would have lost instantly.

Gilbert: looks at the other people and then to the strange man. Are they all that strong?

Strange man: she was the weakest.

Gilbert: if what your saying is true how am I supposed to get so powerful so quickly?

Strange man: you don't have any spiritual pressure but I have a solution to that.

Gilbert: what is it?

Strange man: holds up a see-through katana. This sword is made of some of my spiritual pressure if you stab it into your chest you will absorb it and gain that spiritual pressure from the sword.

Gilbert: looking at the sword. That's funny you want me to stab myself you might as well tell me to kill myself that stupid what if everything your telling me right now is a lie how can I believe you?

Strange man: you need proof what proof can I show you?

Gilbert: show me that magical sword release and if you can actually do it sure ill stab myself.

Strange man: ok Belladonna would you be so kind as to show our gest your sword release.

Belladonna: draws sword. Sure bloom shioreta hana. Her blade turns black and vines start growing out of her back like spider legs.

Gilbert: taking five steps back. What the crap!

Strange man: smiles. Well a deal is a deal. Holding up the sword.

Gilbert: I didn't think it was true!

Strange man. Don't worry you will be fine I promise.

Gilbert: grabbing the sword hesitantly holding to his chest. Ok um are you sure I have to stab myself im the chest may if I cut my thumb or pinky or something else.

Strange man: hurry up or ill stab it in your chest for you.

Gilbert: ok ok. Stabs his chest fall to the floor gasping.

baldr: looks like it worked.

Angel: walking over to gilbert. I think he is hurt.

Strange man: grabs angels arm. No look.

Gilbert: slowly getting up with no katana in his chest. Wow that was a rush.

Strange man: o ok that's good it bonded with you properly.

Gilbert: you look surprised.

Strange man: well yes I wasn't sure if it would bond with you properly.

Gilbert: what would have happened if it didn't?

Strange man: well enough talk we need to get training.

Gilbert: hey don't ignore my question.

Strange man: you will start training with Ares.

Ares: smiling. Finally we can get this show on the road.

Strange man: walks over to Ares. You will need to release you zanpacto in order to fight him.

Ares: why I thought you told him he would lose super quickly if we used our release forms on him?

Strange man: he needs to learn how to fight against them sooner than later.

Ares: ok destroy hagetaka. A cloud of smoke covers him and disperses leaving him Spartan armor and shield and sword.

Strange man: looking at gilbert. Ok gilbert fight him.

Gilbert: looking at strange man. Why?

Strange man: you need to get stronger for the mission.

Gilbert what is the mission?

Strange man: infiltrate the soul society.


End file.
